1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jump rope constructed of hose or tube material and connectable to a water source. More particularly, the present invention provides an entertaining and refreshing toy for children and adults. The toy provides a refreshing spray of water over the person in the jumping region of the toy. On hot days, such a device would be an enjoyable method for cooling off children and adults.
The embodiment of the present application includes a swivel connection with a release mechanism to permit use of the device without water spray, if desired. A rod connects the ends of the jump rope hose portion. A pair of handles slide along and freely rotate about the rod. The handles adjust to the arm span of the user.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It has been known to provide water in a tube used for jumping rope. The water was added to taken from the tube to vary the weight for greater aerobic workouts. It has also been known to include light reflecting particles in water in a tube used for jumping for entertainment purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,417 discloses an opening for adding or removing water to adjust the weight of the jump rope apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,646 discloses a water filled tube including light reflecting particles used as a jump rope apparatus.
It has also been known to provide small apertures in hoses to permit the slow release of water to plants. These hoses are known in the gardening field as "soaker" hoses.
The present invention provides a jump rope including a refreshing spray.